


Of Kings and Titans

by EmpressCirque



Category: BioShock
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Atlas is Real, Drabble, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 16:25:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4107411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmpressCirque/pseuds/EmpressCirque
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack is a king, but Atlas is a titan. Slight Atlas/Jack implied. Drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Kings and Titans

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ironmermaidens](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironmermaidens/gifts).



> This was written for a challenge on Tumblr. Prompt received: Jack/Atlas Noble/Peasant AU.  
> Rules: 1) Must be AU setting. 2) Must only be three sentences.
> 
> Originally this work was posted to my first AO3 account, but I have since moved to this one.

Jack Ryan is a curious sort; truly he lives up the his title as the king of the damn forsaken city and Atlas sees no reason to make arguments against the rightful heir of Andrew Ryan. Even when he is pushed aside into the dirt, or beaten, or yelled at, Atlas cannot bring himself to go against this tyrant, he cannot bring himself to beat some sense into the self-proclaimed king.

Jack sees things much differently than Atlas though and despite his title (he is as much a king as his father was, is he not?), Jack knows that he is nothing compared to the Irishman; Atlas is no mere king, he is a titan among men and he holds up Jack's entire world.

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2013.


End file.
